Example embodiments relate to memory devices, and more particularly, to a method of reading data from a fuse device included in a memory device, and devices using the method.
One-time programmable (OTP) memory may be used in micro controller unit (MCU), power management IC (PMIC), display driver IC (DDI), CMOS image sensor, or the like. OTP memory may be programmed by disconnecting a connection of a fuse implemented in a circuit of the OTP memory or by generating a connection of an anti-fuse implemented in the circuit of the OTP memory.
In general, once OTP memory performs programming, programmed data is irreversible. Accordingly, the programming of the OTP memory is performed after the manufacture of the OTP memory in consideration of a final purpose.
Resistive fuse devices that may be implemented in OTP memory may each be in an open state or a short state due to a current equal to or greater than a predetermined value. An anti-fuse that may be used in OTP memory may be implemented as a thin layer including a non-conductive material, for example, silicon dioxide, between two conductive layers or two terminals. The two conductive layers or the two terminals may serve as conductive paths that are shorted due to a voltage equal to or greater than a predetermined value or have low resistance components.
When OTP memory is included in a semiconductor memory device, the OTP memory may store a variety of data necessary for an operation of the semiconductor memory device. In this case, the OTP memory may be implemented in the shape of an array including a plurality of fuses or a plurality of anti-fuses, in order to efficiently store the variety of data.